red_fog_advanced_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Fog: Advanced Warfare
WARNING: This article can contain information that may spoil the storyline. 'Red Fog: Advanced Warfare '(or just Red Fog) is a game created by BLITZ CUSTOM INC. based in IW Engine 4.0 using Call of Duty: Black Ops and Modern Warfare 2, engine modules. Red Fog places players in the Gulf War and Iraq War, it contradicts what everyone said about the supposed WMDs. If Iraq happens to have WMDs, but no one knows it? Campaign Gulf War Part The game starts a weeks before the Gulf War started. You play as "SFC. "Mad" Max Anderson", a SOG soldier, operating in the Kavir Desert as a CIA Spy Plane hostile activity in a Iraqi bunker. They find out that the bunker is in reality a Chemical Weapons Facility containing Sarin Gas that the Iraqi would be using against the kurdish and Kuwait. SOG instructed the USAF to destroy the bunker, but the General Granton stopped them as the US would give it another use. During a fierce firefight, SOG could identify one of the corpses of a Iraqi high-rank soldier that is connected to Saddam Hussein. The SOG team just take a notebook with intel and plans for an invasion to Kuwait. Then, the SOG is ordered to take Saddam Hussein down. The Army sources said that he is being hidden in his mansion in Baghdad, if not, he would be hidden in an old fortress in Saudi Arabia. SOG decides to work alongside the Marines in the raid of Hussein's mansion in Baghdad. Unfortunately, the Saddam they found was a bait, and the real Saddam Hussein sends a message to the troops, then blowing out a great part of the building, killing many marines inside. Anderson and his teammates survives and then procceed to search Saddam in the old fortress. General Granton sent the coordinates to the SOG team, and authorized to destroy the base if necessary. As Saddam was not found, the SOG destroyed the base, as they found nothing. SOG returns to Mosul in a search of a High Valuable Target that can provide US information about Saddam Hussein. Major Dante McBride told them they can find this HVT in a public underground shelter, Rangers can't enter because they can kill civilians in the process. SOG then managed to enter the shelter dressed as Iraqi citizens. Unfortunately, one of guards found Sgt. Adam Engel was not a Iraqi citizen and they began to open fire to the SOG team. They managed to kill them and began a vehicle pursuit that ended with all the HVT's bodyguards killed. The HVT refused to talk, but Engel punched him in the face and then revealed that Saddam would be in the Highway 80 leading an attack to Kuwait forces. Anderson lets him go. But Arslan shots him with one of his bodyguard's desert eagles. Patrick Tanner is the designated gunner to the AC-130 that is operating in the Highway 80. During the dialoguing, Tanner says that the tanks and vehicles are Iraqi soldiers retreating from Kuwait. Then, Anderson says that Saddam's vehicle is marked with a beacon. At the end of the mission, they found out that Saddam was never in the Highway 80. Iraq War Part US has begun the Invasion of Iraq. Player takes control of Pvt. Scott Franklin, a young Ranger that is assigned to Delta Squad in Baghdad. Rangers' mission in Iraq was to take out the Ba'athist party leaders, hidden in the city hall, and protected by Iraqi forces. Delta was supposed to support Alpha during the raid to the Town Hall. Franklin loses great part of his squad and his two commanders get killed in action. He, and just 2 more teammates. They breach one of the offices and kill two senators and their bodyguards. Only one remains alive and said that he will provide him with information. But he was in shock due to massive blood loss. Franklin and his 2 teammates got promoted. Baath Party members were not to be seen in a long time, but the Iraqi Insurgency violence acts were increasing and they were attacking a US Complex where insurgents were holding hostages. Rangers were ordered to rescue them and eliminate the threat. The mission failed as the insurgents executed the hostages and released Sarin Gas bombs, killing everyone on it's radius, including Franklin and his team. 18 Rangers, 44 insurgents and 10 important embassy staff died in the incident. Once again, player takes control of a SOG soldier, 2ndLt. Tyler Sparks. Sparks is on SOG Team X-Ray, which executes Operation Red Fog, which main objectives are tracking down Saddam Hussein and dismantle his WMD program. X-Ray ends supporting a british assault in Mosul. British SAS informs that there are two Hussein's family members that know where's Saddam hidden. X-Ray, lead by GySgt. Robert Dash, go towards an appartment block, where those subjects are hiding from Saddam's bodyguards. They get to there while SAS covering them. Sparks interrogate the family members, and they said that he is hiding in a farm in Tikrit. But before they could continue speaking, they were attacked by Sarin grenades thrown by the insurgents. X-Ray finished their mission by killing them and giving SAS the lead. X-Ray began a joint operation with the Marines named Red Dawn. Marines would go into the hideout and extract Saddam while X-Ray repels an attack from mercenaries. 1 Year Later (November 16th 2005) General Granton orders SOG X-Ray to join the Marines in Fallujah, searching for any combatant that is using Sarin, subduing him and interrogating him. X-Ray confronts heavy ressistance by both insurgents and Al-Qaeda soldiers. Until they stop by a Marine squad that's been pinned down by hostiles throwing Sarin grenades. X-Ray advances towards them with gas masks on, and subdue two of the combatants, killing the rest. The two gives the location of a Chemical Weapons Factory at Saudi Arabia. X-Ray alerts SOG team Zulu, who're operating in a valley at Saudi Arabia. Almost 4 months of preparations later, SOG Team Zulu arrives Saudi Arabia with a plan and equipment to execute it. Now player controls Cpl. Vincent "Vinyl" Wright, member of the SOG Zulu Team led by Paul "Moose" Miller. They chose the night to infiltrate the factory. Zulu manages to put detonation charges to blow the place, but unfortunately, three of the team are compromised, and so, Vinyl and Moose. An Iraqi Commandant procceeds to interrogate Vinyl, but Vinyl refuses to talk. Then, the commandant orders to put the rest of Zulu into a Sarin Gas Chamber. The Commandant gave the ultimatum to Vinyl, Moose yelled at him not to tell anything. Vinyl refused to talk, insulted the commandant and spat to him. The Commandant ordered his soldiers to open the gas valve, filling the chamber with Sarin Gas and killing Zulu team. Vinyl approaches to hit the Commandant, but is knocked out and tied into a chair. 1 Week Later X-Ray begins to worry about Zulu team, who haven't give results of the operation and they fear that they would be dead. Sparks decides to go the factory to support Zulu's mission. As they arrived, they began to organize. Dylan Phillips, group's sharpshooter, decided to stay hidden and provide overwatch if things goes south. Sparks would spot enemies for Phillips to kill and to advance without being compromised. X-Ray ends killing all the hostiles silently before breaching the office Vinyl was being led to. X-Ray breaches in to kill the Commandant and his men and rescued Vinyl, who was unconcious. He would lead X-Ray to a secure exit, as more guards would be approaching to them. Unfortunately, as Vinyl opened the door, an Iraqi soldier stabbed him into his chest. Sparks killed his assailant and X-Ray tried to keep Vinyl alive, but died due to a punctured lung. Dash, seeing this, went into a blind rage and killed all the Iraqi soldiers that were hidden outside. Phillips called them to get out as the USAF would blow the place in less than 2 minutes. Many months later, CIA detected that the old Kavir Bunker was operating and creating Sarin poison to use it as grenades. CIA sent X-Ray to destroy it. X-Ray then arrived the zone, and executed their mission perfectly. They destroyed the bunker with C4 charges, but mercenaries began to arrive in helicopters. Sparks thought that those helicopters were going to evacuate them. Mercenaries fired at the SOG. They took cover in the bunker debris, but they were being outnumbered. Radio didn't work, as they got interferences. SOG X-Ray members began to die one by one. Robert Dash sacrificed himself to buy time to his friends. Dylan Phillips got out of ammo and used his pistol, but he was shot before he could shot, Jack Baker tried to buy time to the rest of his teammates and got killed by three mercenaries, Ben Payne stabbed two before getting killed and Augustus Damon bought time to Sparks to escape. He threw all his grenades and used his shotgun fiercely, he got shot by a sniper in the chest and died inmediately. Sparks tried to hide to call reinforcements, but was found and shot in the legs by the Mercenary Commander. Sparks negated to answer his questions and answered "Fuck you", then he got executed by him. 4 Hours Later Players take brief control of Lt. Jake Johnson, a soldier of the mysterious Black Knights that came to inspect the incident and procceded to carry the SOG X-Ray corpses. Black Knights Part 3 years later... US President is assassinated by a yet unidentified sniper during a speech about the Iraq War. The incident is still being investigated by the police. Major General William Granton became US President, says that wants to organize another Invasion to Iraq, because the Iraqi insurgents are preparing a warheads containing sarin gas. He mentioned that his son was still alive and is working with the CIA to stop the Iraqi from making the weapons. Black Knights called for the President into a meeting in a classified place, outside the country. They called in for his son too, but he was working with the CIA in Iraq. Captain Edward Urlacher wanted to know the plans of the new President, as the Black Knights "falsely" promised to support and finance General's projects. Once the Black Knights gained the trust of the General Granton, and discovered his true intentions, is shot back in the head by Captain Urlacher with a Tariq pistol. Players discover that the President wanted to start the war for his own glory and for his son's. He sold the Sarin to Iraqi in exchange for oil. Then the Black Knights traveled to Saudi Arabia, where the last Chemical Weapons Factory was located, specifically, in the Valley of the Jinn. Urlacher and his team arrived the complex, to discover that it was guarded by Marines. Urlacher commanded his team to put balaclavas and surpress their AK-47s. Black Knights opened fire to the Marines guarding the base, yelling "Allahu Akbar!" to attribute their attack to the enemy. AC-130 "Guardian" destroyed the base by Johnson's SOFLAM mark. Now the base was destroyed, Black Knights had to find General's Son. Once back again in USA, Black Knights find themselves undercover in a bank, following Colonel Jean Granton into the airport. Once there, Black Knights opened fire at the bodyguards, but Granton was running away. Only to get shot and killed by Johnson by Marshall, who were outside the terminal aiming at the plane Granton was running to. Ending One hour later, the news reports the deaths of Major General and President of the USA William Granton, killed in action during a visit to Iraq, and his son Colonel Jean Granton, at the hands of undercover cops.